


Something taken

by lionc



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, THERE IS NO ACTUAL RAPE, The Bensons, a small take on what could have been if gabby had been more cruel, cruel Gabby, something taken by force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionc/pseuds/lionc
Summary: A drabble of a headcanon I had for a while.What if Woody didn't give up his voicebox voluntary to Gabby?(Beware the tags plz!)
Relationships: Buzz Lightyear/Woody Pride
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Woody shielded himself for the giant dolls nearing and encircling him in a threatening way.  
He knew he didn't stand a chance when Gabby called the order to get his precious voicebox taken away from him.  
Shadows loomed over him, preying on the loop on his back, Woody never expected to feel as vulnerable as he felt right now, his limps didn't want to move and he felt frozen to the ground.  
They grabbed his shoulders, small in their big harsh hands and pushed him facefirst into the ground. That startled Woody, he began to thrash around with his whole body, panic crawled up in the back of his mind. ''Let me go, you creepy pieces of plastic!'' He yelled and pushed against the proding hands touching the most private part he owned of himself, the loop that was attached to his voicebox. He didn't let anyone near it, only very close loved ones could touch it sometimes, but even that wasn't so often. Because they knew he didn't liked it if someone touched him there. It reminded him too often of the time he was kidnapped and taken away by a collector...

''Don't touch me!'' His voice made a high pitch at the end when they worked the seams of his jacket open. Then they opened up the fabric underneath it, fat fingers began intruding his body determined and aching for their goal. Woody immediately stilled in their grip. He couldn't help himself, it was like his body had a mind of it's own. As if it knew it was in danger. Woody realized he couldn't do a flying thing against the injustice that was done to him, he had no control over the situation and was totally at their mercy now. Three of them proding in his body, their creepy faces predatory and smiling above him. Checking and toying with his insides, specks of fluff falling to the cold floor beside him. Woody sobbed when he felt fingers nearing his voicebox coldly.  
''Please don't do this...'' he pleaded to Gabby, and tried to look for any kindness or any doubts about the situation in her eyes. But he found none, only a cruel determination to get what she wanted for herself.

''Don't worry little cowboy, the Bensons will treat you with great care.'' She said with a devious smile. She clearly enjoyed this, torturing other toys, being in control of it all. She reminded him a bit of Lotso, the cruel leader of Sunnyside. He also loved the autority he had on others, being the boss and in charge.  
Woody had thought he would never cross paths with such a villain again... How wrong he had been. He'd been so naive, whilst listening to her friendly and inviting chatter. But in the meantime she was setting up a trap for him to get his voicebox.

A harsh sound of fabric tearing, echoed in the small dusty space they were in. Woody felt a too familair weight lifting out of him. Something he had held deep inside him his whole life from the moment he woke up inside his paper box, something that made him who he was, that made him Woody. His core... But now, it was taken away from him brutishly and it hurt... so much, it felt like they had stung him with a knife while pushing his insides out. He screamed, thrashed against the many hands that held him down, doing everything in his power to lessen the excrutating pain he felt. Suddenly everything turned dark around him and he fell unconscious. Body and mind completely cut off from the trauma they had inflicted on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit longer than planned,, hope you enjoy it!  
> Have some angst

Buzz was searching everywhere for Woody. After they escaped from Gabby and those creepy Benson guys, the thought of them made his skin crawl, Woody had stormed off all on his own. Buzz had no idea where he was or where to look, this place was full of danger. 

He felt an eerie feeling in his gut, it worried him even more, something just wasn’t right.  
Woody had been so decisive in getting that talking stick back, that he didn’t let anything get in his way, nothing could change his mind. Buzz admired him for that, there was strength and determination in it, that had safed him and his family plenty of times in the past.(Sunnyside still brought back memories he’d rather forget...).  
But this often only worked when everyone was in it together. Right now Woody was all on his own, headed straight back into the danger zone they’d barely managed to escape in the first place. Right after Bo and the others left him to his own devices. Without any plan, only his strong will to get Forky back.

Buzz sighed out loud, he knew Woody had been struggling lately, especially with his care over Forky, convincing him that he wasn’t garbage but a children's toy that made Bonnie happy and helped her through the anxiety she experienced at school. Simple as that.  
But it wasn’t just that, Woody barely slept and didn’t had time to rest at all. Buzz had tried to talk about it and offered his help, but Woody saw it as his solemn duty to watch over Forky,  
even being on the verge of sleep deprived… So Buzz had decided to watch over him instead. Trying to support him wherever he could and took over some small leadership tasks to make the burden more bearable for his friend. It hadn’t been easy.

Suddenly the sound of multiple shoes walking startled Buzz from his thoughts, he ducked behind some old books and kept himself as quiet as possible, not moving an inch while a very familiar voice neared him. “Well boys, I’m proud of you all. I can finally be with my beloved Chelsea, I can’t wait!’’ She said with a cheery almost childlike voice.  
Buzz peaked around the corner and saw Gabby smiling, they were right underneath him. 

She pulled at the loop on her back and pulled the string all the way out, while a sweet voice called brightly from her voicebox. She laughed and danced, “Finally I’m complete!’’  
Buzz instantly knew this wasn’t any good...

When they finally walked away from his shelf, Buzz silently hurried down and tried to trail back their steps. Eventually, he made his way to a small quiet area, the atmosphere felt as dire as ever. It reminded him of Sunnyside, the moment he got caught by Lotso’s wretched henchman. He could still feel their fingers prying around in his hardware, it was hard to get rid of that feeling.  
‘’Woody!’’ Buzz hissed, ‘’Are you here?’’ He walked silently around the corner, still cautious as ever. ‘’Woody?’’ a sinister feeling twisted in his stomach, he began running. He didn't care if anyone would hear him, something was wrong with his friend and he ought to know why!

Finally he saw a small figure bundled up against a dark corner. Buzz immediately recognised the cowboy hat, his face mutely hidden behind it. Buzz realized there was fluff everywhere, they had gotten him, he’d been too late… He hurried and immediately sat down by his friend, panic crawled his features by the lack of reaction he got from Woody.  
‘’Woody, are you.. Are you ok?’’ he asked carefully. He laid a hand on his shoulder, attentively trying to get him to react. Woody flinched and leaned away from his hand.  
He groaned, ‘’Buzz, is.. that you?’’ 

‘’Woody!’’ Buzz never knew he’d be so happy and relieved to hear the voice of the ragdoll.  
‘’What happened?’’ Woody made a pained noise, ‘’I … they.. they took my voicebox.’’ He answered with a sob, Buzz's heart broke at the sight of him and saw the tired face behind the hat. His eyes were full of unshed tears, the trauma as present as ever.  
‘’They just… ripped me open and took it.’’ Woody shuddered and began to tremble. 

‘’Woody, you’re safe now,’’ Buzz softly tried. He wanted to hug him, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay, but he knew from experience that being touched after such an assault would trigger more anxiety, it wasn’t what he needed right now.  
‘’They took my centre Buzz…with their… filthy hands!’’ he cried, immediately regretting the sudden movement and grabbed at his back. Buzz scanned his back quickly before woody leaned back again to hide his shame. Anger boiled up inside of him when he saw the state of his back, they didn’t care to sew him up correctly, it looked ripped open and spoiled, this whole thing was just so barbaric, Buzz couldn’t comprehend it, but tried to keep his emotions in check, for Woody.

‘’Woody, its okay, I’m here now. I will protect you with everything I got to offer including myself. I’m so, so sorry this happened to you and I wasn’t there to protect you.’’ He said, his voice peaked a bit, he turned his head away for a second and tried to keep it in, keep it stoic. Although it took a whole lot of effort not to fight his way to Gabby and rip her apart.

‘’Its not your fault, I brought this upon myself, I ran away. Not realizing how much of a target I was…’’ He said and gave Buzz a tired smile. Buzz didn’t know if he ever could forgive himself for what happened to his friend, but he knew they needed to get the hell out of here before the sadistic gang would return and get other ideas. 

‘’Woody… can you walk?’’ He asked after a quiet moment full of regrets. ‘’We need to get out of here and get you sewed back up.’’ literally and figurally Buzz realized bitterly.  
Woody nodded and tried to stand up, while flinching, his face twisted in pain. It hurt Buzz to see him so vulnerable and broken, he swore he’d avenge him even if his life depended on it. He would get his voicebox back and make him whole again, while destroying the ones who hurt him. He’d make sure they would regret ever crossing paths with him and his family.  
Woody could barely stand up and was shaking violently, he sat down with a huff, ''I can't...'' he said defeated.  
Buzz stood up and offered his hand, ‘’Woody, would you… let me carry you.’’ He asked softly, knowing full well that it would be hard for his friend to accept his help.  
Woody looked up at him, there was a moment of doubt in his eyes. But a warm glow spread on his pale cheeks, he knew he was safe with Buzz, he'd take good care of him, so he let him and took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add another chapter that goes deeper into the healing/recovery stuff, but let me know what you think ^.^  
> Thanks for reading anyway <3

**Author's Note:**

> In the second part Buzz will arrive at the scene..  
> Helping Woody in the best way he can.


End file.
